This invention relates generally to the use of photosensitive imaging systems and, more particularly, to the high speed development of photosensitive film sheets bearing latent images.
Equipment for achieving an acceptable density level while processing photosensitive film sheets rapidly is known and available. In an early stage of its development, one of the limiting factors on the speed of processing was the time required to dry a film sheet that had been immersed in the processing liquids, for example, in developing and fixing tanks. Meanwhile, rapid access in the development of film sheets has been achieved by preheating the developing liquids and applying them to an element from nozzles or so-called dribble bars. Although these and analogous modes of application have yielded acceptable density levels in reduced access periods, the final product oftentimes exhibits both longitudinal and transverse nonuniformities and overall patterns of irregular development.